La La
by Synnerxx
Summary: Oh, I have waited here for you. Don't keep me waiting.


**Pairing: Jay/Spinner**

**Warnings: Slash, sex, cross-dressing**

**Author's Notes: This follows _It's Not Enough _and _From This Moment_, but it can be read on its' own. Go to my profile if you want links to see pictures of Spinner's outfit, eye makeup and shoes. Also, this is my longest oneshot ever. :D Review, dolls.**

**Prompt: Girl at 10pastryhearts**

* * *

_You make me wanna la la_

_In the kitchen, on the floor_

_I'll be your French maid when I meet you at the door_

_I'm like an alley cat_

_Drink the milk up, I want more_

_You make wanna_

_You make me wanna scream_

"_La La"--_Ashlee Simpson

Marco sighed and knocked on the door to the apartment that Spinner and Jay shared, shifting the bag to his other hand.

Spinner answered the door and quickly herded Marco in, taking the bag from him and setting it on the kitchen table. "This is everything?"

"Yeah. Let's get you in it now." Marco grinned and reached into the bag.

"Um, you sure this is going to work?" Spinner asked nervously.

"Yep. You wax your legs?" Marco asked, still rummaging in the bag.

"Yeah." Spinner blushed, leaning a hip against the table.

Finally Marco pulled out a skimpy, barely there black thong and handed it to Spinner. "Put this on."

Spinner blinked and took the piece of fabric from his best friend. "How am I supposed to wear this?"

"Like a pair of underwear." Marco said, rolling his eyes.

"Fine, turn around." Spinner said, blush still covering his face.

Marco sighed, but did as he was told.

Spinner quickly slid his pants and boxers off and kicked them aside. He pulled the thong on fast, feeling foolish as he did. His baggy shirt hid everything from Marco, so he let his friend turn around.

"Now, put your garter on." Marco said, handing him the light blue garter belt. Spinner looked at it, rubbing one of the silky ribbons between his fingers.

He tugged it into place and did the same with the matching one. Next Marco passed him his thigh high stockings and helped him attach them to his garter belt.

Marco tied the blue silk ribbons into bows at the top of the black stockings. "Now for the corset."

Spinner shifted uncomfortably until Marco pulled off his shirt for him. Spinner wrapped it around himself and let Marco lace it up in the back. "Too tight?"

"No, it's fine." Spinner said, looking down at the black corset with more white ribbons criss-crossing the front of it across his stomach. It was low cut, obviously made for a woman with cleavage to show off, with a spray of white lace curling around the edges of the V-cut.

Marco also tied a black silk choker around his neck. Down the front of it spilled more white lace, tickling his bare chest lightly.

"One last thing and then it's time to do your make-up." Marco reached into the bag and shook out the skirt. It was black with ruffled white lace peeking out from underneath it. There was a tiny apron in the front lined with more white lace and there was a thick white silk ribbon to tie in the back.

Spinner stepped into it and pulled it up to his hips, Marco tying another bow in the back. The skirt was so short that you could see the ribbons from the top of the stockings leading up under the skirt to the garter belts.

Marco stood back and admired his work. "You look really sexy."

Spinner blushed again and mumbled a thank you.

"Time for a makeover!" Marco pulled out a smaller bag from the one on the table and gestured for Spinner to take a seat.

"First, your hair." Marco made a part in Spinner's ungelled locks and let the hair fall naturally to frame Spinner's face softly.

"Next, your eyes." Marco took an eyeliner pencil from the bag. "Look up."

Spinner raised his eyes to the ceiling, head tilted back some. "Don't stab me in the eye with that thing, alright?"

"Wouldn't dream of it." Marco smirked, tracing a line under each of Spinner's brown eyes.

"Eyeshadow." Marco opened the small case of eyeshadow looking thoughtfully at the colors. He set the case down for a moment and picked up the liquid eyeliner tube. "Close your eyes."

Again, Spinner did as he was told. Marco painted a line across his lid, giving it a slight flourish at the end. He repeated the action the the other lid and put the tube away, picking up the eyeshadow again. He brushed the wand in the black shadow and smudged a careful line of it just over the eyeliner on each eye. Then he rubbed the brush in the shadow again and applied it to the entire lid, making come out just at the end of the eyeliner.

He did the same to the other eye and finished up each with a stroke of orange-gold shadow over the top of each lid. "Open."

Spinner blinked his eyes open and looked at Marco. "Well, how do I look?"

Spinner's eyes had a smoky, sexy look and Marco found himself staring at him. "Pretty hot."

"Now what?" Spinner asked, grinning at the compliment.

"Mascara." Marco waved the tube at him.

"Look down." Marco said.

Spinner flicked his eyes down to the floor as Marco put a light coating on each of his upper lashes.

"Look up." Marco put some on his lower lashes and when he moved away, Spinner blinked, unused to the feeling of the makeup.

"Can you bite your lips for me for a second?" Marco asked as he dug in the bag for the lipstick.

"Why?" Spinner looked confused.

"Because I want them to look a little swollen." Marco pulled out the dark red lipstick and turned to face Spinner.

"Okay." Spinner bit his lips for a few moments before Marco pronounced them good enough.

"Open your mouth a bit." Marco told him.

Spinner parted his lips slightly and Marco rubbed the lipstick onto each lip. "Now rub them together."

Spinner rubbed them together, making sure they were evenly coated. He made a kissy face at Marco, who laughed.

"You look amazing, now put your shoes on." Marco handed Spinner a shoe box.

He lifted the lid and stared at the black stilettos inside. They were simple, with just one strap the buckled around his ankle. Two straps went across his toes and there was one more on the back of his foot. He slipped them on and buckled them.

"Stand up." Marco said, looking amused.

"This isn't easy." Spinner snapped, but he stood up and took a couple of steps, holding on to Marco to keep his balance. Soon he was walking the length of the room and back with out a single stumble.

"Okay, looks like my work here is done. I just need one more thing from you, Spin." Marco flashed him an evil grin.

"What?" Spinner asked warily.

"A picture." Marco held up his digital camera.

Spinner looked liked he was about to protest, but then nodded. "As long as you keep it to yourself and you give one to me and Jay."

Marco nodded and held the camera up. "Say cheese."

Spinner struck a sexy pose, his hips angled, one leg bent slightly at the knee, one hand on his hip, the other on his thigh. Marco took the picture and packed everything up.

"Thanks for all your help. I couldn't have done it without you." Spinner said, hugging Marco briefly.

"My pleasure." Marco headed out the door and waved back to him.'

Spinner glanced at the clock, Jay should be home any minute now. As if on cue, Spinner heard Jay's keys in the door and hurried out to the living room to meet him.

Jay pushed the door open and called out, "Spin, you..."

The words died on his lips when he caught sight of Spinner. In a French maid outfit, complete with makeup and high heels. His jeans instantly felt way too small.

Spinner gave a sexy smirk and asked, "Like what you see?"

Jay kicked the door closed and had Spinner pinned against the wall before Spinner could register what was happening. He grinned up at Jay. "Guess you do."

"Fuck yeah I do. You look hot. Really, really fuckable too." Jay pressed his lips to Spinner's and pushed his tongue inside his mouth, hot and eager.

Spinner moaned as Jay brought his denim-clad knee up between his legs, pushing the lace and silk out of the way, pressing hard against Spinner's already hard cock. The flimsy thong wasn't even covering him anymore.

Jay pulled away from his mouth and stared down at him, blue eyes darkening with lust. He took a few steps back to fully enjoy the sight of a turned on and flushed Spinner in a French maid outfit, lipstick smudged, panting heavily.

Jay kissed him again even harder, hands untying the choker, as his mouth trailed down to Spinner's neck, sucking and biting. He tossed the necklace onto the floor, not caring where it landed. Spinner's hands came up and tangled themselves in Jay's hair, whimpers spilling from his mouth.

Jay worked a hand up under his skirt and grasped his cock, swiping his thumb across the head and smearing the precum down his length. Spinner gasped loudly and thrusted his hips up sharply.

Jay used his other hand to undo his jeans and push them down a little, glad of the fact he wasn't wearing underwear today. He stroked himself a few times, kissing Spinner again.

He pulled away long enough to say, "We don't have a condom or lube."

Spinner reached into the folds of the skirt where a pocket was hidden and handed both to Jay. Jay used his teeth to rip the condom package open and rolled it quickly down his cock, squirting some lube into his hand and coating his length in it. He poured more onto his fingers and worked one inside Spinner, kissing his neck while Spin panted and moaned.

Another finger pushed into him and Jay began to scissor them, stretching Spinner. Spinner moaned at the slight burn of pain, pleasure quickly taking its' place as Jay found that spot inside him that made him squirm and moan, begging for more.

A third finger was added and Jay thrust them in and out, making sure his lover was prepared thoroughly. "Please fuck me already." Spinner gasped as Jay bit down on his collar bone, tongue soothing the bite mark.

Jay removed his fingers and wiped them on his jeans. He reached out and grasped the back of Spinner's thighs, urging him to wrap them around his waist. Spinner was pinned between the wall and Jay, legs crossed behind Jay.

Jay pulled Spinner up higher against the wall and guided his cock underneath the skirt and pushing into Spinner with one smooth movement of his hips. Spinner moaned and arched his back, hands clutching Jay's shoulders, eyes slamming shut.

Jay pulled back out and thrusted back in, starting a hard, fast pace. He shifted his angle and was rewarded with a scream from Spinner. He had found the sweet spot that made Spinner cry his name out and beg him for release.

He pounded into the spot, his hands catching Spinner's wrists as he tried to touch himself and pinned them to the wall above his head. "That's mine." He growled into Spinner's ear, making him whimper in need.

Spinner could feel the lace ruffles under the skirt brushing gently against his cock and it was driving him crazy. It was just the tiniest bit of friction, just enough to keep him hovering on the edge of orgasm, but not enough to push him over.

"Cum for me, Spinner. You know you want too." Jay nibbled lightly on Spinner's earlobe, slowing down his thrusts until they were painfully slow and Spinner was whining and pleading for him to go faster and harder.

"Please, I will, I will cum for you, only you, just go faster!" Spinner didn't care what he was saying, just as long as Jay moved faster.

"Tell me you're mine, Spin. Tell me you belong to me." Jay kept the pace slow, keeping Spinner on the brink of coming.

"Oh, God, I'm yours, only yours. I belong to you, Jay. Just you!" Spinner screamed as Jay thrust in hard, hitting the sweet spot inside him again.

"Good, now cum for me." Jay demanded, picking up the pace and moving one of his hands down to stroke Spinner's weeping cock in time to his thrusts.

"Oh God." Spinner moaned. "I'm going to--"

The Spinner is coming uncontrollably, Jay's cock savaging him with every thrust, possessing him. He comes so hard, his eyes go dim, he sees stars shooting behind his closed eyes, and his whole body goes numb except for his exploding cock, his pulsing muscles.

He moans, helpless, not caring if other people can hear him getting fucked in his living room. Towards the end, he can hear himself screaming, as the intensity of his orgasm gets to be more than he can handle. Still Jay pounds into him, forcing him to handle it, forcing him to experience the most intense orgasm of his life. An orgasm so intense that, for a minute, Spinner's afraid that he's going to pass out.

Then Spinner hears Jay moaning, feels his cock clenching, everything that spells Jay's release. Spinner moans softly as Jay slips out of him, tugging off the condom and throwing it away. He kisses Spinner again, this time it's gentle and loving.

They pull away and Jay hugs Spinner tightly, kissing the top of his head. "What was this for?"

Spinner leans back enough to hold up his left hand and the ring that encircles his ring finger. "For this. Celebrating and because I wanted to give you something."

Jay kisses his hand, lips brushing over the ring. "Thank you. I love you."

"I love you." Spinner smiles and kisses him again.

"Come on, let's get cleaned up." Jay takes his hand and they head for the bathroom.

Spinner looked down at their clasped hands and felt a rush of love for Jay.

Maybe that one true love and soul mate stuff really wasn't a bunch of crap.


End file.
